


Broken friendship

by PrezKoko



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 times Erik wanted to mend their friendship, and 1 time Charles finally lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken friendship

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post something to show my appreciation of the film, but since the ideas seems to be non-stop the more I write, I thought I'd just try throwing together something short.
> 
> That and I've always wanted to do one of these fics.

i.

The first time Erik wanted to mend his friendship with Charles was shortly after breaking Emma free from prison.

"So, you just left him on the beach?" Emma said, looking a little confused. "Even though he's just been shot, the plane's out of commission and there are navy fleets from two different countries wanting to kill them?"

For a second, Erik thought he had forgotten how to breathe. That second passed soon enough, and he said as smoothly as he could, "That's right."

He almost asked Azazael to teleport him back to the mansion that evening.

-

ii.

The second time Erik wanted to put an effort with Charles was when he was being arrested for shooting the President.  
It was the third time in his life that he had been unable to stop a bullet from hurting someone. First his mother, then Charles, and now the mutant President was dead.

As they lowered him into his concrete prison, the only thought running through his mind was how he wished he had the chance to apologise to Charles before he'd been captured.

-

iii.

The third time had been when the prison lift doors opened. That moment right after he realised Charles was really in front of him. His mind screamed at him to apologise. To say something, anything.

But his eyes fell on Charles working legs, and the confusion made him pause.

And then Charles punched him.

-

iiiv.

It took 5 hours for the two of them to cool down after their argument. Erik spent most of it tidying. Charles spent all of it in the cockpit with Hank.

By the time Charles emerged from the navigator chair, it was already dark. He slumped down hard on the same chair as before, and poured himself a glass of scotch.

Erik figured now was as good a time as any to try and make amends. He picked up the chess set he had arranged, and carefully walked over. The air between them was still tense and Charles was radiating hostility.

Erik awkwardly offered a game.

He tried to sound casual, as if it was just a friendly game between old friends. But they both knew it was much more complicated than that. Charles even gave him a deadpanned look for the efforts.

Erik decided to change tactics.

He started talking about the scotch instead, blurting something about not having had a proper drink for ages. It was at risk of turning into an awkward ramble, when Erik noticed there were two glasses there.

Two glasses.

Logan was asleep. And Hank was hardly going to drink when he was driving a plane. Did Charles pour two on purpose?

Erik couldn't tell. Charles wasn't exactly giving anything away. But there was no protest when he picked up the glass and took a sip.

The immense relief that flooded through Erik at that moment, and the thought that perhaps he and Charles could somehow salvage their friendship.

By the end of the chess game, the two of them were having light-hearted discussions like they used to in Charles's study. There was still a very stilted air to it, and awkward did not even begin to describe how Erik felt throughout the game.

But it was a start.

Their friendship was beginning again.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Erik threatens to kill Charles's sister and drops a stadium on him.
> 
> Friendship ends. Again.
> 
> Seriously, Erik is just made of fail life choices.


End file.
